Der Hilferuf
by DracoDragon
Summary: Draco hat seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt und wird von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern gejagt. In seiner Verzweiflung verbündet er sich mit seinem ‚Feind’…
1. Besuch

**Der Hilferuf**

_Summary: Draco hat seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt und wird von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern gejagt. In seiner Verzweiflung verbündet er sich mit seinem ‚Feind'…_

** Chapter One: **

**1 Uhr nachts. Alles war still. Die Straßen waren alle leer. Nur die Straßenlaternen hüllten die Gegend in ein schwaches Licht. In keinem Haus brannte mehr Licht, jeder schien zu schlafen.**

**Nur in einem einzigen Haus in Godrics Hollow konnte einer nicht schlafen. In dem Haus, das 17 Jahre leer gestanden hat.**

**Das Haus, das aussah, als ob es das Paradies wäre. Das Haus, das 17 Jahre zerstört in der Straße stand und von einem mittlerweile volljährigem Jungen mit Hilfe einiger Auroren und Freunden wiederaufgebaut wurde.**

**Nun lebte dieser 17-jährige Junge mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn allein in diesem riesigen Haus.**

**Sein Name war Harry Potter.**

**Jetzt gerade saß er vor einem großen Kamin in einem gemütlichen Sessel und starrte gedankenverloren in das knisternde Feuer. So viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum:**

**Dumbledores Tod, Snape, der Halbblutprinz, Tonks und Remus, Draco Malfoys Flucht, Fawkes …**

**Jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot war, getötet von Demjenigen, dem er am meisten vertraut hatte, würde es kein Hogwarts mehr geben. Was würde mit denen passieren, die jetzt eigentlich ihr 1. Schuljahr antreten würden? Wo konnten sie die Zauberei erlernen?**

**Snape! Er, der Halbblutprinz! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Wieso würde er sich denn Halbblutprinz nennen, wenn er Muggel doch über alles hasste?**

**Tonks und Remus. Würden sie jetzt heiraten? Würde Tonks aufpassen können, wenn Remus sich zum Werwolf verwandelte?**

**Malfoy … Er hatte seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt. Er sollte doch Dumbledore töten. Was würde jetzt mit ihm passieren?**

**Fragen über Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Gerade wollte er noch tiefer in seine Gedanken sinken, als es plötzlich and der Tür klopfte …**

** Chapter 1 END **

_Soo.. ich weiß, Cliffhanger sind gemein und fies xD Ich mag sie selber net.. Aber danke an alle, die dieses Chap gelesen habt. Wen ihr mir auch doch ein Review dalassen würdet, wäre ich superhappy. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen._

_Ich nehme auch gerne Kritik und Lob an ; )_

_Byebye_

_DracoDragon 3_


	2. Hilferuf

Chapter 2

Harry schreckte hoch, sprang von seinem Sessel und ein alter Reflex zwang ihn seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Wer ist da?" rief er laut.

„Bitte, mach auf Potter, bitte!" rief eine leise, heisere Stimmer vor der Tür.

Diese Simme war Harry unbekannt. Vorsichtig schlich er zur Tür, seinen Zauberstab bereit.

Dann riss er sie blitzschnell auf und rief: „Pertificius Totalus!" und jemand mit einer schwarzen Kapuze fiel stocksteif auf den Boden.

„Hab ich's doch gewusst!" sagte Harry. Während er sich bückte, um der Person die Kapuze abzumachen „dass du ein Tode…"

Doch er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, denn er hatte dem „Todesser" die Kapuze abgenommen und taumelte nun erschrocken zurück.

„M…M…Malfoy! Wa… Was machst du denn hier?" stotterte er mit erschrockener Stimme.

Als ihm dann einfiel, dass er Malfoy ja gelähmt hatte, hob den Zauber auf und Draco stand auf, klopfte seinen Umhang aus und sagte mit heiserer, arroganter Stimme:

„Das ist ja ein toller Empfang von die, Potter!" Harry wollte gerade kontern, als Draco ihn dann unterbrach. „Nein, Potter, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid. Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Und.. ähh… willst du mich denn nicht reinbitten?"

„Wieso sollte ich den Mörder von Dumbledore in mein Haus bitten? Wahrscheinlich hast du deine „Freunde" mitgebracht!" erwiderte Harry feindlich und sich hinter Dracos Rücken um.

„Ich habe Dumbledore nicht umgebracht! Und dass ich die Todesser reingelassen habe, war ein riesengroßer Fehler von mir …"

„DAS HAT SNAPE AUCH GESAGT UND JETZT IST DUMBLEDORE TOT!" schrie Harry. Er zitterte nun vor Wut.. er hatte nämlich immer noch nicht den Tod Dumbledores verkraftet.

Aber dann passierte das, was Harry nie im Leben von Draco erwartet hatte:

Er flehte ihn an!

„Ich bitte dich Potter. Ich flehe dich an! Sie haben es rausgefunden und sie jagen mich. Sie werden mich töten, so wie sie mum und dad getötet haben! Ich will nicht sterben! Ich habe ANGST!

Danach herrschte Totenstille. Draco Malfoy, stolzer Prinz von Slytherin, flehte denjenigen an, den er am meisten hasste, ihm zu helfen.

Weil Harry so baff war, drehte er sich um, ging in das Haus und murmelte: „Komm"

Drinnen setzten sie sich vor das fast erloschene Feuer und Harry sah erst dann, wie elend Malfoy aussah:

Zerfetzter Umhang, dreckig, aufgerissene Lippen und tiefe Augenringe. Auch sah man in seinen Augen tiefste Erschöpfung.

Harry reichte Malfoy einen Tee und er murmelte erschöpft „Danke"

Dann herrschte einige Zeit Totenstille.

„Also Malfoy. Erklär mir doch bitte mal, was los ist!" Sagte Harry ruhig.

Malfoy nahm erst einen Schluck Tee, schaute nachdenklich ins Feuer und murmelte dann:

„Ich habe meinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt."  
"Welchen Auftrag?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich sollte eigentlich Dumbledore umbringen, a .. aber ich konnte nicht … Und dann hat Snape ihn umgebracht … Und als der dunkle Lord das herausfand, wollte er mich bestrafen, aber ich bin geflohen. Und dann suchte er meine Eltern auf und … und …"

An dieser Stelle brach er ab und schaute traurig ins Feuer.

„Und … und warum bist du gerade zu mir gekommen?"

„Weil wir das gleiche Schicksal haben!" sagte Draco.

„Keine Eltern und vom dunklen Lord gejagt…" murmelte Harry.

Dann wartete Harry, dass Draco etwas sagte, doch er schwieg. Also starrte er wieder ins Feuer. Nach vielen Minuten fragte er:

„War deine Reise lang ? Du siehst ziemlich erschöpft aus …"

Aber er bekam keine Antwort.

„Ähhh …" Harry schaute zu Draco.

Der schlief seelenruhig im Sessel und atmete tief.

Harry grinste ‚Er ist bestimmt total erschöpft .. Na gut, dann geh ich eben jetzt auch ins Bett'

Er legte noch eine Decke über Draco und ging dann selbst ins Bett…

**Chapter 2 END**

_Soooooooooo das war das 2. Chap_

_Danke an alle Reviewer. Ich hab mich echt gefreut -_

_** Minnilein: **Jaaah … ich weiß, hab mich selbst gewundert, dass es so kurz geworden ist xD Bei so nem Mini-chap kann man auch net viel sagen_

_**BloodyDevil1239: **Cliffhanger sind doof xD Aber ich hab meinen Spaß dran _

_**Do-chan: **Also, mein 1. chap war WIRKLICH WIRKLICH winzig xD ich hoffe grade, dass das hier net sooooooo wenig ist .._

_Die Schrift hab ich soooofort geändert Nur, ich hab ne kleine Vorliebe fürs dicke ._

_Nochmal danke an alle bussi_

_DracoDragon_


	3. Guten Morgen

Chapter 3

Die ganze Nacht tat er kein Auge zu. Er drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, bekam Schweißausbrüche und verhedderte sich in seiner Decke (A/N:Das ist schrecklich!).

Die ganze Zeit dachte er an Malfoy. Wie ist er zu ihm gekommen? Was ist genau mit ihm passiert? Wie hatte er es geschafft zu fliehen? ‚Das wird er mir morgen schon sagen.' Dachte sich Harry. Um 5 Uhr morgen schlief er dann doch noch ein …

„Hey, Potter, ich glaube jetzt könntest du wohl echt mal aufstehen!" weckte ihn Malfoys Stimme.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Harry schlaftrunken.

„Seeeeehr spät!" antwortete Malfoy gut gelaunt. „Um genau zu sein …. 3 Uhr nachmittags."

„WAS! So spät?" Harry sprang sofort aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Er wollte sich gerade duschen, als ihm etwas einen großen Schrecken einjagte.

Er stürmte hinaus, rannte zu Malfoy, schmiss diesen zu Boden, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, hielt ihn an Malfoys Kehle und zischte:

„Warum bist du hier?" Erst schaute der Gefragte ganz verdattert, doch dann grinste er Harry schelmisch an. „Erinnerst du dich nicht an letzte Nacht? Ach ja .. und dass du SO auf mich stehst …" Bei den Worten wurde Malfoys Grinsen noch breiter und Harry schaute an sich herunter.

Er hatte nur noch seine Boxershorts an. „Oh …" murmelte er und taumelte zurück ins Badezimmer. Beim Hinausgehen murmelte er noch „Du warst ja gestern bei mir … Entschuldige"

Als Harry sich geduscht und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gewischt hatte, saß er frisch und munter mit Malfoy beim Mittagessen.

Es gab Hühnchen à la Malfoy. Harry musste zugeben, es schmeckte unglaublich. Aber das würde er Malfoy natürlich nie sagen!

„Achso…" sagte Harry mit vollem Mund zu Draco „das ‚Entschuldigung' hab ich nur gesagt, weil ich noch müde war. Du bist ja selbst Schuld, wenn du kommst .. ich meine, wenn du einfach so zum mir nach Hause kommst …"

Da hatte Draco wieder dieses Malfoy-like Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, beugte sich ganz nah zu Harry und sagteverführerisch: „Jaja, ich weiß … Heey beruhig dich, jeder steht auf mich!" Dann setzte er sich gemütlich auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete den verdutzten Harry grinsend. „Was? Du … Ich … Malfoy, du hast nen Vogel!" sagte Harry beleidigt.

‚Was bildet der sich denn ein? Dieser Blödmann!'

Dann sagten beide nichts mehr und Malfoy schaute Harry die ganze Zeit an. Harry war das unangenehm und um vom Thema und von den Blicken abzulenken fragte er: „Was ist jetzt eigentlich passiert, Malfoy? Du siehst ja nicht gerade … wie du sonst aus …"

„Na, **du **hast ja weder Gel, noch anständige Sachen. Nur braune und rote, hässliche Pullis und flubbrige Jeans."

„Hast du meinen Kleiderschrank durchwühlt?" fragte Harry entsetzt. Doch Malfoy ignorierte diese Feststellung und setzte eine Todernste Miene auf.

„Ok, ich werde dir jetzt alles erzählen …"

_Oki, Cliffhanger xD_

_THX an alle Leser!_

_**Anne Carter: **uiuiui, danke für das Lob rotwerd Ich weiß, ich könnte eigentlich mehr schrieben, aber ich finde immer so gute Stellen wo ich stoppen kann und ich denk mal, wenn ein Chap ellenlang ist, wird's auch irgendwann langweilig für den Leser, oder ?_

_**Do-chan:** Danke dass du mir 2 chaps treu geblieben bist freu Danke, dass du überhaupt noch einmal in meine Story geguckt hast und dir die Mühe gemacht hast reinzugucken. schmatzer_

_Zum Länger machen: siehe Anne Carter xD_

_Danke, merci, thanks an alle knuddel_


End file.
